Sheets using petroleum resins such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC) are widely used in various building structures such as houses, mansions, apartments, offices, and stores.
Such sheets are produced by T-die extrusion or calendering of resins such as polyvinyl chloride (PVC). Raw materials for these sheets are exclusively derived from limited resources such as crude oil. It is thus anticipated that depletion of petroleum resources will lead to various problems related to the supply of raw materials.
As interest in environmental issues is recently growing in importance, polyvinyl chloride (PVC) sheets are problematic in that they are likely to emit harmful substances and create an environmental burden even after disposed of.